


Neverkiss

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Neverknock
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Attack, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: Grace tries to save Leah from the Neverknock, fighting as hard as she can to keep her friend alive. Will they survive long enough for Leah to confess her true feelings?





	Neverkiss

**Author's Note:**

> I did it... I wrote a fic centered on Grace and Leah from the new Syfy Halloween movie Neverknock! (Which I watched the other night because Dominique Provost-Chalkley is in it and she’s my fave, haha.) Anyways, some of the scenes are a blur to me but I thought I’d work around what I remember and come up with something you’ll hopefully enjoy :)

“Come on!” Leah said as she quickly grabbed Grace’s hand, the two of them running down the street and away from whatever it was that Leah had seen. Even though Grace knew she wouldn’t be able to see it herself because that’s how the Neverknock worked - feeding on a person’s fear by manifesting it for that person alone - she wasn’t about to question Leah’s judgement. Not when she’d already saved them from a few earlier attacks.

The two girls kept running as fast as they could until they turned the corner, skidding to a sudden halt. Leah was frozen in fear. Her face went pale as she looked around, terrified by an unseen presence.

“What is it? What do you see?” Grace asked urgently, wanting to know what had her friend so spooked.

“Dogs,” Leah said, a slight quiver in her voice as she backed away. “We’re surrounded by dogs.”

“They’re not real, Leah!” Grace exclaimed. “Come on!”

Grace tugged on Leah’s arm, the suede fringe of her cowboy costume wildly flapping in the night breeze. But Leah wouldn’t move.

“They’re everywhere...” Leah said, her voice growing faint as it trailed off.

“Remember the fire?” Grace frantically tried, going back to the moment she saw her own fear that night. She firmly placed her hands on Leah’s shoulders as she looked into her eyes. “The fire that I saw burning down the hay maze, and you told me it wasn’t real?”

Leah gave a small nod.

“Well, the dogs are like that too. They aren’t real! It’s just the Neverknock trying to get in your head!”

“But they are real, Grace! We’re surrounded!”

“No, Leah!” Grace said, raising her voice slightly and shaking Leah’s shoulders. “I don’t see the dogs, it’s just a trick! It’s trying to trick us, okay?”

Grace was on the verge of tears, desperate to save her friend from becoming another one of the night’s casualties. And all because her stupid little sister had decided to knock on some creepy door... which was the least of her worries right now. Right now, she needed to snap Leah out of it.

“You don’t?”

Leah watched as the dogs drew closer, a vicious pack of snarling German Shepherds that circled the area. She could hear her heart pounding inside her chest. This was it. There was no escape. The Neverknock had brought her worst fear to life, and it was going to do them in.

“Leah, listen to me, there’s nothing there,” Grace pleaded. “We need to get out of here before -“

“GRACE!” Leah screamed out suddenly.

Before Grace knew what had happened, her friend was on the ground, being dragged away from her as if by some invisible force. Grace screamed upon seeing her there, immediately running over to Leah and trying to free her.

“It’s too late, Grace,” Leah tearfully said.

“No,” Grace replied. “No it’s not. You’re not going to die, okay?”

Grace grabbed Leah by her jacket, and pulled with all the strength she had. A piece of the fringed material tore off, exposing Leah’s bare arm. Red scratch marks appeared on her skin as if something had clawed at her. Still, Grace held on tightly, trying to drag Leah closer to her and away from the “dogs”.

Leah cried in pain. Her jacket was torn in a few places now and she’d been badly scratched. She was at the centre of a tug-of-war for her life between the Neverknock, which wanted her dead, and Grace, who was fighting for her survival.

Grace suddenly spotted a wooden stick on the ground. Thinking quickly, she grabbed it with her free hand.

“Here! Take this!” Grace shouted as she shoved the stick into the palm of Leah’s right hand. “Fight the dogs!”

Leah’s gaze darted down to the stick and then up at the dogs. She didn’t want to hurt an animal... but then again, Grace had said the dogs weren’t real. She reached out and swung at the one that had her pinned down, hitting it with the stick a few times in rapid succession. The dog whined, then began to back away.

“It’s working!” Leah cried.

She swung the stick wildly at the air as she attacked the dog to the right of her, fending it off while she struggled to free herself. Then, the stick fell to the ground.

“Grace, grab my arm!”

“But you’re bleeding!” Grace exclaimed, seeing blood trickle down Leah’s exposed arm.

“Just do it, Grace!” Leah cried through gritted teeth.

Grace repositioned her grip, this time tugging Leah’s arm with all her might. Sure enough, Leah found herself being pulled closer to Grace - closer to safety - and away from the dogs. Now that she was slightly more free to move, Leah attempted to push herself up off the pavement, reaching out with her uninjured arm for Grace’s hand. It was a struggle, but Grace managed to grab Leah’s hand and pull her to safety.

“Quick, we need to get out of here!” Grace exclaimed.

Leah scrambled to get up. She took Grace’s hand and the two of them were off running once again. This time however they were headed in the opposite direction - back to their neighborhood.

* * *

 

When they got there, they were greeted by the flashing red and blue lights of police cars. The area had been cordoned off with yellow caution tape - someone had been murdered in a car. As the body came into view, they gasped, realizing with horror that yet another one of their friends had fallen victim to the Neverknock.

Grace felt sick.

“I need to sit down,” she said weakly.

Leah put her good arm around Grace’s shoulder, steering her to a nearby bench.

The attack made two of their group that they’d lost over the night. Plus there was still Jenna, who Grace hoped wouldn’t make three, and she’d almost lost Leah too...

Once they were sitting down on the bench, Leah turned to look at Grace. The panicked expression on face mirrored the one on her own. Both girls were shaken up and stunned by everything that had happened in the past few hours.

“You saved me,” Leah finally managed to say as Grace wrapped her injured arm with the torn-off piece of suede jacket. She looked at Grace incredulously.

“I told you you wouldn’t die,” Grace replied, giving Leah a small smile. “Not then, anyways.” There were tears streaming down her cheeks as the reality of the situation hit her.

“Grace, I -“

“What if... what if we’re next, Leah?”

Leah took a shaky breath. She had been trying to avoid the thought that she might not make it through the night, but with all their friends dying around them, she knew it was a possibility.

“And Jenna, oh god... what if she’s dead?” Grace wailed.

Leah held onto Grace tightly, wincing a little due to her injured arm.

“Hey, we’ll find Jenna,” Leah said, hoping she sounded convincing. “And we’ll stay alive.” She didn’t fully believe it herself, but she needed to put on a brave face for Grace. To give them both hope that the night would end with some survivors.

Grace looked into Leah’s eyes.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Leah said. “We’ve made it this far, right?”

Grace nodded. She was about to say something, but then Leah spoke again.

“Look... whatever happens tonight I just want you to know that...”

Leah glanced down, kicking at some leaves.

“Go on,” Grace said.

“Well...” Leah continued, looking back up again. Her eyes met Grace’s. “I like you, Grace. I mean, I really like you...”

Leah’s cheeks felt hot. While her group of friends teased her about her crush, she had no idea how Grace would react to her confession. Even if she got rejected and didn’t live until tomorrow, at least now she could die knowing Grace knew what she meant to her.

It took a moment for Grace to register what Leah had said, her eyes widening in surprise.

“You mean... as more than a friend?”

Leah nodded.

“If you don’t like me back it’s fine, I just needed you to know.”

Grace took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, hesitating for a moment. Then she leaned forward and kissed Leah. Leah was surprised that Grace had initiated the kiss - she’d always imagined it would be her doing. But she kissed her back with eyes closed, lips gliding softly over hers, just like she’d been wanting to ever since the day Grace showed up in her class. It was a tender but meaningful kiss, filled with the emotion and passion that came from knowing it might be both their first and their last. After a few seconds, Leah pulled back a little.

“I never thought I’d get a chance to do that,” she said quietly.

“Well... I really like you too,” Grace said, a smile slowly making its way across her lips.

Leah felt her heart flutter. Now she wanted more than ever to survive the night, knowing that there was a real possibility of having a future with Grace. She would fight until the end if it meant they could be together. And she knew Grace would too - she’d already proven that.

“Now come on,” Grace said, leaning her forehead against Leah’s. “Let’s go find Jenna and end this.”


End file.
